


a hundred years

by marymada



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, M/M, jackson tem um amor não correspondido pelo namjoon, mas todes nós não temos?, nada acontece feijoada realmente, nam2seok é mencionado, os meninos aparecem bem de leve, é triste pra caralho leia por sua conta e risco
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marymada/pseuds/marymada
Summary: 'Eis a recapitulação número três sobre aquela situação, e talvez, a mais devastadora delas: Jackson Wang está irrevogavelmente apaixonado por Kim Namjoon. Ele quer beijar os lábios do menino, quer abraçar, quer deixar que ele deite por cima dele em uma cama que eles clamam como suas em um lugar barato, onde ambos não podem ser interrompidos. Quer deixar que o rapaz que é líder durma por mais de três horas. Quer dizer que ele é a coisa mais bonita que já colocou seus olhos.[E que dentro dele, assim como a realização de que ama Kim Namjoon, Jackson sabe que Bangtan Sonyeondan não vai durar até o final do verão]. 'ou;[aquela em que Jackson passa os anos da vida dele de ídol sendo apaixonado por Kim Namjoon].
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Jackson Wang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	a hundred years

**Author's Note:**

> RAAAAAAAAAPAZ, não achei que terminaria isso assim. Bem, eu estava aqui VIVENDO, e minha amiga - BEA TE AMO - me apresentou Jackmon/Rapson, e então essa fanfic nasceu. É triste, e um pouco poética demais, trata sobre algumas coisas internalizadas como Jackson esconde sua sexualidade, e ele acha que o BTS vai acabar. 
> 
> No mais, acho que o maior aviso é que é triste. Muito. 
> 
> AH, está sem betagem, aqui a gente morre como heróis. Então, qualquer erro é culpa minha e da minha mente.

‘ _Eu o deixo dormir e assim que ele dorme_

_Minha respiração presa enche o quarto com amor_

_Machuca de maneiras que não posso descrever_

_Meu coração se dobra e se quebra muitas, muitas vezes_

_E nasce novamente a cada amanhecer’_

**[Florence and The Machine – 100 years]**

*****

**E** is a coisa mais absurda da vida de Jackson Wang. Ele se apaixona quase que ao mesmo tempo que a música Hard Carry consegue o topo das paradas na Ásia. Ele acha que é uma piada, que provavelmente está pagando por algum pecado que não se lembra de ter cometido.

_É uma maldita coisa_ , que assim que Kim Namjoon entra em seu campo de visão, com as covinhas mais bonitas que ele já viu, e o formato dos olhos mais incríveis, Jackson quer gritar seus sentimentos no rosto dele como uma _fangirl. [Ele sempre admirou a coragem delas. De entrar em um cômodo rodeado de pessoas, e declarar seu amor a alguém que nem ao menos sabe seu nome]._

_É ridículo._ Jackson pensa enquanto sorve o café doce do seu copo de isopor olhando para Namjoon, o líder do BTS, parado em toda a sua glória que ele ainda não sabe que possui. Jackson quer bater em algo, voltar para casa e arrumar uma briga com Mark, ou JB, apenas para que eles possam arrancar os pensamentos de sua cabeça. Ele quer se sentar no sofá do camarim do programa que eles estão participando, e dar um chilique como uma criança mimada que nunca foi permitido de ser.

Rap Monster.

Namjoon.

Kim Namjoon.

_Inferno._

*****

_[Apaixonado por um garoto coreano magricelo com a língua afiada demais. Jackson realmente tem que tirar o chapéu dessa vez. Ele bateu todas as expectativas.]_

*****

**E** le acha que Bangtan Sonyeondan não vai durar. Não quando o líder deles tem covinhas tão fofas, e conversa com todas as plantas que ele passa por perto. BTS não vai durar na mão da mídia, das entrevistas forçadas, e dos produtores, não quando Kim Namjoon é tão educado e tem o cabelo tão fofo que o faz lembrar do algodão-doce que fica preso em seus dentes quando ele compra, que sua mãe sempre o proibia de comer quando era criança pelo mesmo motivo, já que o pequeno Jackson – não tão pequeno na época, já que ele havia sido a criança mais alta da turma – tinha a tendência a mentir sobre escovar os dentes, ligando apenas a torneira e molhando as mãos e o rosto para enganar a mulher mais velha. Faz com que Jackson queira esfregar a pele em tom mais escuro e testar em sua língua – para sentir se tem gosto de mel, ou de ouro, as duas coisas sendo parecidas demais com a aparência sem maquiagem de Namjoon – e encostar os seus lábios tingidos de vermelhos nos do líder do Bangtan.

Eles não vão durar muito, e isso despedaça o coração de Jackson. Despedaça por que ele tem ficado até tarde diversas noites – como essa de hoje – assistindo vídeos amadores de quando Kim Namjoon ainda era um garoto com cabelo castanho escuro chamado _Runch Randa_ , vivendo uma vida dupla nas ruas clandestinas do hip hop de Ilsan. Ele se pergunta se Namjoon ficava na rua até tarde a ponto de ver o Sol nascendo pelo rio, imaginando que ele seria alguém que era hoje em dia, imaginando que a vida dupla de um adolescente poderia passar despercebido pelo pai que pouco se atenta a ele, e a mãe que apenas se importava com o seu estudo. Jackson sente o coração se despedaçar, atingindo cada costela com os fragmentos daquela quebra, quando pensa que eles nasceram no mesmo ano. China e Coreia do Sul. Ele se impede de pesquisar a distância, segurando sua mão entre os lábios, e olhando para o teto, pensando em como não importava o quanto Bangtan clamasse que eram à prova de balas, eles seriam massacrados e mastigados pela mídia perfeccionista.

_É uma pena_ , Jackson conclui enquanto fecha a tela do notebook, parando a música em uma qualidade de gravação ruim com a voz de um Kim Namjoon que nunca imaginaria o que estava o aguardando. Ele sabe que eles são bons. _Bons demais_ . Eles poderiam ganhar o mundo se não fossem seus tão educados, fofos e carinhosos gestos. Eles poderiam ter tudo se fossem um pouco mais duros, e menos suaves nas bordas, eles poderiam ter tudo se Namjoon fosse um líder adequado. Jackson tem uma queda em Kim Namjoon mas ele também é rapper. Também tem um nome, também _fode_ com cada pessoa que aparece na frente dele apenas para provar o que a fama é.

Jackson é o típico idol. E ele vai morrer sendo um idol bonito. E ele pensa, enquanto se segura em seu sono que talvez, se Namjoon deixasse _de se odiar_ , essa poderia ser a chave para que ele fosse um líder melhor. Para que Bangtan fosse realmente à prova de balas. Se ele apenas acertasse sua coluna, se elevando sobre todas as pessoas, se confiasse em suas letras, se confiasse nos outros seis garotos ao seu redor, com olhos tão esperançosos quando o do líder deles, BTS poderia ser mais do apenas idols magricelas de cabelo colorido. O rapaz puxa um pouco os cabelos, deixando que os dedos se enredem por todo o fio e se pergunta como ele ficaria com o mesmo rosa de Namjoon, ou o verde mentolado de Suga, ou até mesmo um vermelho forte, quase beirando ao neon. Um sorriso cruza os seus lábios quando ele se vira nos travesseiros, imaginando se poderia fazer aquilo, se poderia simplesmente ir até uma farmácia, comprar tonalizante colorido, e deixar com que os fios que ele agora enrola em seus dedos se tornem rosa, apenas para ver o olhar de surpresa de seu próprio líder.

Mas o pensamento se vai mais rápido do que chegou, fazendo o mesmo sorriso morrer nos lábios de Jackson. Ele retira as mãos do cabelo, e se vira para o lado oposto, tateando entre os lençóis enrolados que ele havia chutado e o montante de travesseiro, por seu celular. Seus dedos se chocam com o material do telefone, e ele dá um clique na tela, fazendo a luz brilhante em azul se iluminar, deixando um brilho fantasmagórico pelo quarto. Ele procura pelo nome, e o encontra quase que instantaneamente, escutando o coração batendo tão forte em seus ouvidos que o faz pender a cabeça mais próxima ao travesseiro, caindo com o peso das batidas que ecoam por todo ele.

_3h11._

Esse é o horário que brilha na tela do celular de Jackson quando ele digita uma mensagem despretensiosa para Namjoon. Não é como se mensagens na madrugada fossem despretensiosas por si só. É um código mundial, se alguém te mandar uma mensagem naquele horário, ele quer algo de você.

Se alguém estivesse naquele momento perguntando a Jackson Wang se ele quer algo de Kim Namjoon, ele não saberia explicar. Não conseguiria colocar em palavras qual é o sentido do corpo dele procurar tanto pela atenção de um garoto que mesmo que tenha a mesma idade que ele, é apenas um garoto. Jackson sabia que poderia deslizar da sua cama, ir para a cama de Marl, ou de JB, e receber o mesmo tipo de atenção que desejava.

Mas ele digita mesmo assim, bate seus dedos sobre as letras e espera a mensagem carregar, sem uma segunda leitura, o coração dele batendo ainda mais forte contra as suas costelas, fazendo o rapaz dar graças que ele tinha uma estrutura forte que poderia aguentar as pancadas de um batimento tão ansioso dentro de si. Seu celular vibra um segundo depois que sua mensagem é enviada, e Jackson sente sua garganta se fechar.

**Jackson: [3:11] acordado?**

**Rapmon: [3:11] estúdio**

**Rapmon: [3:12] você não deveria estar dormindo?**

**Rapmon: [3:12] jb provavelmente vai te matar se você chegar atrasado para o ensaio.**

**Jackson: [3:12] não consigo dormir.**

**Jackson: [3:12] estava vendo vídeos antigos seus, é realmente uma pena que JYP não tenha te descoberto antes, seríamos uma dupla e tanto :(**

**Rapmon: [3:13] não fale coisas assim, as pessoas podem levar a sério**

Ele não responde mais por dois minutos. A palavra _digitando_ indo e voltando do status do chat onde eles conversavam. Jackson suspirou, se virando na cama, fazendo o brilho do celular ir direto em direção aonde Bambam dormia, enrolado de um jeito quase sufocante no magricelo Yugyeom. O mais novo soltou um resmungo, apertando mais ainda o companheiro de grupo que parecia inabalável em seu sono. _Crianças_. Ele pensou, deslizando mais para baixo em sua cama.

**Rapmon: [3:17] porque você me mandou mensagem, jacks?**

Jackson não sabe como responder. Essa é a pergunta que está rodeando a cabeça dele por toda a noite. Por todos aqueles meses desde que ele e Namjoon se conheceram. Qual era o motivo dele estar tão intrigado em um rapaz tímido e fofo da Coreia, qual era o motivo dele estar até de madrugada, quando deveria descansar para os ensaios no dia seguinte, procurando coisas nos mais obscuros cantos da internet sobre o líder do BTS.

**Jackson: [3:18] estava me sentindo sozinho, sabia que você estaria acordado no estúdio como o workahollic** **_fodido_ ** **que é**

**Rapmon: [3:18] eu não sou workaholic eu só gosto de verificar tudo**

**Rapmon: [3:18] sozinho? em uma casa lotada de meninos barulhentos?**

**Rapmon: [3:18] vamos tentar de novo: porque você me mandou mensagem, wang?**

**Jackson: [3:19] quero te ver.**

Ele deixa sair. De todos os seus sentimentos embaralhados, o que ele mais sente é a saudade de ver Namjoon, seja em cima de um palco, seja correndo pelo camarim com um ponto em seu ouvido, seguido pelas milhares de pessoas da staff, seja em uma entrevista nova e ao vivo em uma emissora de televisão. Jackson quer ver o rapaz nem que seja por uma fração de segundos.

**Rapmon: [3:22] me encontre em quinze minutos na frente da JYP**

Jackson tem certeza que seu coração para de bater.

*****

**T** odo o caminho de sua cama até a JYP é feito em câmera lenta. Ele veste o moletom com o logo em verde do GOT7, e chuta a mão de Bambam para longe de seus sapatos que estavam debaixo da cama dos mais novos, recebendo um ruído alto e claro de indignação. Seus sapatos deveriam estar perto da porta, mas ele simplesmente os mantém jogados pela casa, como se fossem pequenas armadilhas, prontos para fazer alguém tropeçar. Yugyeom se levanta, como uma montanha em toda a sua altura, mas, ainda assim, sendo um jovem magricelo, o olhando com cara de sono. O cabelo liso bagunçado no topo de sua cabeça alta, e os olhos ainda mais fechados. A boca permanece naquele tom de rosa bebê um pouco aberta enquanto passa por ele em direção a cozinha.

Jackson pega o boné, e o coloca, tateando a sua cama a procura do seu telefone celular, e suas chaves. O quarto que ele divide com Mark, Bambam, e Yugyeom uma completa bagunça ao seu redor. Seus olhos podem capturar amontados de roupa suja em um canto, cuecas limpas em outro, junto com as meias, e toneladas de produtos de cabelo, visto que isto era a única coisa que eles verdadeiramente se importavam. YG mantinha em seu lado do quarto, diversos produtos de maquiagem, entre eles delineador rosa, e batom vermelho vivo, que ele nunca havia usado, a embalagem ainda lacrada. Com uma última olhada, ele sai com cuidado para a cozinha, onde precisa passar para chegar à porta da frente.

JB está sentado no sofá, Jinyoung dormindo com a cabeça em seu colo, os cabelos sendo acariciados pelos dedos longos do seu líder. Jaebum levanta os olhos para onde Jackson está parado, calçando os sapatos, e depois para onde Yugyeom está. O mais novo havia se sentado no meio da pequena cozinha, com uma tigela de isopor do jantar que repousava na geladeira há, pelo menos, três dias. Os seus olhos estavam fechados, e ele mastigava de maneira quase que monótona, como se não estivesse sentindo de verdade o gosto da comida.

“Nós temos ensaio daqui a pouco.” JB não lhe pergunta aonde ele vai. Ele não se intromete nos assuntos pessoais de Jackson, assim como nenhum dos outros companheiros de equipe. Eles sabem que existem coisas que se saíssem na mídia, a carreira do GOT7 estaria arruinada para sempre. Quanto menos pessoas sabendo sobre segredos importantes, menores a chance de alguém falar algo comprometedor em uma entrevista. “Não demore.”

“Você deveria ir para cama. Levar Jinyoung com você. E o bebê gigante ali.” Ele diz apontando com a cabeça para onde o mais novo deles está, agora com a cabeça repousava na parede, mais dormindo do que comendo, o macarrão do isopor caindo pelas beiradas, sujando a calça de moletom clara que ele está vestindo. “Onde está Mark? Ele não está na cama.”

“Não sei. Ele não me diz nada. Ele não diz nada para ninguém.” JB continua olhando para a tela da televisão, que agora exibe um filme antigo em chinês. Jackson tem uma vaga lembrança dele, mas apenas a sensação de escutar sua língua materna o faz se sentir um pouco menos sozinho naquela madrugada. “Apenas fique seguro, Jacks.” É a primeira vez que JB usa o seu apelido. Ele vira a cabeça mais uma vez para olhar na direção de onde Jackson esperava pacientemente para que a conversa acabasse. O barulho da televisão, e dos roncos baixos de Jinyoung e Yugyeom são as únicas coisas enchendo a casa.

Ele sacode a cabeça e sai, batendo a porta da maneira mais silenciosa possível, e seu coração começa a correr sob a sua pele, as batidas sendo uma composição de frases soltas e de um boom estridente. Como se seu peito estivesse lhe dando o beat, o ritmo e a poesia. Como se seu corpo estivesse compondo um rap quase tão fascinante quanto aqueles que o menino que Jackson gosta consegue compor.

Jackson liga o carro.

_[Ritmo]._

Jackson para no primeiro farol.

_[Batida]._

Jackson chega à entrada da JYP em uma corrida de cinco minutos e vê um menino magricelo parado na porta. Alto, com capuz, olhos brilhantes e ombros curvados.

Namjoon.

_[Poesia]._

*****

**E** is uma recapitulação rápida: Jackson sempre acha engraçado o fato de que está apaixonado por alguém que coloca nas paradas uma música que o refrão diz _‘eu preciso de você, garota.’_ ; mas, de todas as coisas absurdas, ele acha que está apaixonado por um rapaz quando ele mesmo canta sobre _‘as garotas que gostam dele’_ , é uma piada do universo.

Ele não sabe se vai conseguir sobreviver até conseguir achar graça naquela piada, não quando Namjoon está abrindo os braços para ele, o recebendo com um abraço quente no meio da madrugada fria, acariciando suas costas pelo moletom, deixando um rastro de fervura por onde coloca os dedos. Como se ele estivesse tocando não o tecido, mas sim sua pele nua, como se ele pudesse fazer a camada que protege os ossos e os nervos de Jackson se derreterem sobre o seu toque gentil.

“Você está atrasado, eu quase fui embora.” Ele fala em um tom de voz rouco no ouvido de Jackson, e o outro rapaz quase desmaia, quase deixa com que seus joelhos se encontrem com o chão do asfalto. _Minha mãe deveria me colocar de castigo por ser tão fácil._ Jackson pensa enquanto aproveita o tom de Namjoon ainda na sua memória, a respiração dele calma tocando seu rosto e sua nuca.

“JB me pegou no meio do caminho. Coisa de líder.” Ele tenta uma piada enquanto afasta o corpo de Namjoon do seu, sentido falta do seu calor. Jackson odeia que todos os integrantes do Bangtan sejam quentes e brilhem como uma estrela. Ele até mesmo acha que um dos rappers – _J-Hope? Hoseok?_ Jackson não se lembra do nome de stage ao certo – mas ele sabe que o mesmo deve ter sido feito da mesma poeira de que foi feito o Sol. “Eles me amam."

“Eles querem te colocar em uma coleira, isso sim. Você parece um animal selvagem.” Namjoon ri, olhando para os olhos de Jackson. Ele pode ver olheiras profundas na pele mais escura do rapaz à sua frente. Seu cabelo estava com a cor quase que completamente desbotada, a raiz castanha aparecendo com força. Ele estava vestindo um moletom cinza grande e largo, calças de nylon mais largas ainda, e all star. _E se parece como a porra de um Deus._ “Bem, eu estou aqui, Jackson, pode me dizer o que quer, ou você só queria me ver para me sequestrar? Devo me preocupar se JB aparecer atrás do carro? Seu líder é apavorante.”

Jackson força uma risada sem graça. O humor de Namjoon consegue ser pior do que o de todos os seus companheiros de equipe, mas, de algum jeito, é ainda mais encantador. É como se a risada envergonhada combinasse com as covinhas profundas que ele tem nas bochechas fofas. O rapper do GOT7 quer bufar em frustração, deixar que sua boca expresse o barulho de insatisfação de seu peito.

Deus não é justo.

Não quando além de todas as coisas que ele é, Kim Namjoon tem aquelas covinhas bonitas como a cereja do bolo.

“Eu só queria te ver.” Ele fala novamente, observando a expressão séria no rosto do rapaz a frente dele. Namjoon não está bravo, mas apenas curioso do por que em uma madrugada gelada como aquela, no meio da semana, tão próximo do comeback de ambos os grupos, Jackson está à procura da sua atenção. Eles estão todos rodeados de pessoas em todos os momentos do dia, mas, ainda assim, ele veio atrás de alguém tão específico. “Você não atende mais as minhas ligações.”

“Desculpa.” Namjoon tem um sorriso de lado. Ele pode observar as bolsas causadas pela falta de sono abaixo dos olhos bonitos do líder do BTS, e quase se sente um mimado por projetar nele uma vontade. “Estamos finalizando o álbum novo. Não fiz por mal.” O mais alto passa os dedos longos pelo cabelo rosa desbotado, os colocando para trás enquanto continua olhando para Jackson, os olhos baixos para capturar o do rapaz chinês. “Fico feliz que você não tenha me esquecido. Todos os meus amigos simplesmente desistiram de manter contato.”

“Eu sou um idol também.” Jackson sorri, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da blusa. Está muito frio, e ele tem quase certeza que dali há alguns minutos vai começar a amanhecer, o Sol despontará ao longe, iluminando tudo com um brilho gélido laranja, antes de se firmar no centro do céu azul. É arriscado demais se alguém os pegar ali, conversando na entrada da agência de um deles. Jackson quer puxar Namjoon para si, entrar com ele no carro, e formar um casulo em algum lugar escuro, impedindo que a luz solar despeje a claridade em cima deles. Não parece real em nenhum instante, nem mesmo Namjoon parece real, e Jackson tem medo de que o Sol mostre a realidade. “Eu entendo. Ou, pelo menos, deveria entender.”

Namjoon estica uma das mãos em direção a Jackson, que tira uma das suas do bolso, pegando de volta. A mão deles estão suadas quando se encontram uma com a outra, o calor emanando daquele lugar como se fosse um ponto de energia. Ele quer subir os dedos mais longos e de pele mais dourada que a sua até os lábios, beijar cada nó dos dedos tensos, deixar com que ele relaxe com a textura de sua boca.

“Vai amanhecer daqui a pouco. Tenho que voltar.” O líder do BTS fala, em um tom baixo, quase como se estivesse tentando fazer ele mesmo entender que precisava ir embora, que precisava ser um líder responsável e estar em casa assim que os outros acordassem. “Você também tem que ir.”

“Me deixe te levar até o seu dormitório. Eu sei que você veio andando.” Jackson captura as chaves do carro do bolso de sua calça, e olha para cima com a mesma expressão pedinte que faz sempre que deseja algo, sempre que quer deixar o seu lado mimado sair. “Não vai demorar dois minutos, e eu te prometo que mantenho minhas mãos para mim mesmo.” Ele tenta sorrir, ser um pouco flertador, mas, seus olhos continuam captando o cansaço no corpo a frente dele, como se as ondas de noites sem dormir, e de exaustão, pudessem ser transferidas de um corpo para outro.

Seu desejo se intensifica com a vontade de simplesmente roubar mais que alguns minutos de Namjoon, e apenas o deixar descansar. Ele sabe que não é por mal, que os próprios meninos do Bangtan sentem o cansaço nele, que eles poderiam fazer mais se o líder deles não quisesse carregar o mundo nas costas. Mas, ele ainda sente a necessidade de se proteger, de mimar, de o colocar em uma noite de sono que faça com que as bolsas escuras abaixo dos olhos observadores possam se dissipar.

Namjoon balança a cabeça para ele, e Jackson o puxa em direção ao carro, sem soltar a sua mão. Ele abre a porta, e deixa o rapaz mais alto se curvar para entrar, soltando seus dedos que estavam emaranhados apenas por aquele instante. A falta do calor se faz presente assim que ele atravessa para o lado do motorista, entrando de forma rápida.

O carro está abafado, o clima mais quente do que do lado de fora, e quase confortável demais. Ele escuta Namjoon soltando um suspiro de contentamento, e vê pelo canto da sua visão ele fechando os olhos por mais tempo do que seria necessário para um piscar. Jackson liga o carro, tentando se livrar da vontade de dar meia-volta, e de sequestrar Namjoon pelo resto da madrugada, estendendo-se pelo dia. Seria imprudente, seria rebelde, e poderia ser a morte da carreira deles.

_Não seja visto em claro fazendo coisas que poderiam acabar com tudo que você lutou._ É sempre esse pensamento que volta a picar, como uma abelha, toda vez que ele pensa em fazer algo imprudente.

Eis a recapitulação número dois da vida de Jackson, e essa não tem a menor graça: Ele gosta das pessoas, independente do gênero delas. Isso inclui meninos. Isso, com toda a certeza, inclui meninos com cabelo rosa desbotado, pele em um dourado forte, e letras rápidas.

Mark havia sido de fato o primeiro menino que Jackson beijou. Era um dia de treinamento e nenhum dos dois falava coreano o suficiente para que a briga que eles estavam tendo fosse muito mais física do que com palavras. Ele se lembra de Mark o segurando no chão da sala de ensaios, as palavras saindo de sua boca em tom forte e dele não entendendo nada, gritando em sua língua materna de volta. Então, apenas um segundo depois, o mais velho estava com a língua em sua boca, os lábios quentes empurrando contra os seus, e os olhos fechados com força.

Foi estranho. E foi o mais próximo que Jackson teve de experimentar uma emoção real em toda a sua vida como trainee. Eles não falam sobre isso. Eles debutaram, colocaram um clipe nas paradas, e Mark pintou o cabelo, o que resultou em um garoto magricelo deixando todo o chão do banheiro comunitário do dormitório sujo de tinta permanente. Só depois, Mark se arrastou em sua cama, cheirando a amônia da tintura, a colônia e o sabão limpo de suas roupas, implorando pelos lábios de Jackson sob os seus novamente, que eles tocam no assunto.

JB os pega um dia, espreitando um pela cama do outro, com risadas baixas como se eles pudessem guardar um segredo. Como se eles fossem os primeiros ídols a terem relacionamentos um com outro, como se eles pudessem esconder do mundo algo que estava tão evidente no jeito que eles se olhavam nas entrevistas. O líder os senta em um sofá puído, e diz que eles não podem ser pegos por mais ninguém. Os diz para tomar cuidado.

Jaebum não tenta impedir, não quando ele mesmo está saindo com os cabelos despenteados, e as roupas amarrotadas do quarto de Jinyoung, não quando seus lábios estão vermelhos e inchados de beijar, não quando até mesmo o jeito sonolento que ele fala indique ele tenha gastado toda a sua energia em outra coisa que não tinha nada a ver com ensaios e música. É fugaz, como todos eles estão longe de casa e a procura de um segundo que seja de amor e carinho.

Não tem graça na piada sobre meninos cansados, com músculos dormentes de carregar as expectativas de outras pessoas nas costas, procurando qualquer conforto que os faça sentir um pouco menos solitários nas noites frias da Coreia.

“Terra chamando Jackson Wang.” Ele escuta, voltando ao presente momento deles parados no farol. O Sol desponta no horizonte, iluminando o caminho na frente deles. A voz de Namjoon é baixa, quase como se a mesma estivesse a ponto de se quebrar se subisse apenas algumas oitavas. “Você ficou muito quieto do nada. Achei que seu cérebro tinha desligado.”

Jackson o olha por um segundo a mais do que deveria, e seu peito arde.

Eis a recapitulação número três sobre aquela situação, e talvez, a mais devastadora delas: Jackson Wang está irrevogavelmente apaixonado por Kim Namjoon. Ele quer beijar os lábios do menino, quer abraçar, quer deixar que ele deite por cima dele em uma cama que eles clamam como suas em um lugar barato, onde ambos não podem ser interrompidos. Quer deixar que o rapaz que é líder durma por mais de três horas. Quer dizer que ele é a coisa mais bonita que já colocou seus olhos.

[E que dentro dele, assim como a realização de que ama Kim Namjoon, Jackson sabe que Bangtan Sonyeondan não vai durar até o final do verão].

*****

**J** ackson está errado. Ele sempre está errado. Ele é bonito, canta bem, e está errado. _Sempre._ Mas isso não faz com que ele se odeie, isso faz com que ele apenas aproveite as surpresas que a vida vai lhe proporcionar.

Bangtan sobrevive. Namjoon sobrevive. Eles são realmente grandes agora. Estão saindo da Coreia e dominando o mundo. Tem uma turnê na Europa programada. Jackson nunca pisou seus pés na Itália, e imagina como deve ser o cheiro da cidade. Se tem cheiro de pizza, orégano e vinho. Se as pessoas riem com força como fazem nos filmes que um adolescente Jackson via escondido, se eles tem vida, se suas bochechas são rosadas do álcool, se eles se deixam viver, diferente da China onde cada chiado e ruído do seu peito deve ser amenizado com a perfeição.

Eles são grandes. Namjoon cresce como líder. Como pessoa. Para de ser o menino assustado tentando demais com os cabelos rosas e as roupas pesadas, para o homem que não precisa provar nada para ninguém. Suas letras farão seu trabalho. Seus prêmios são respostas suficientes para as pessoas que duvidaram deles.

O GOT7 estourou junto com eles. Jackson lança sua primeira música solo, e recebe um print de Namjoon no mesmo dia, do player do celular dele escutando a música que acabará de ser lançada. Aquece algo por dentro de Jackson, mas ele não responde. Não porque ele não quer, mas porque ele quer demais. Ele quer enviar uma mensagem gigante, dizendo que sente muito por ter desconfiado e duvidado deles. Quer dizer que ele comemorou cada coisa sobre o BTS, como se fosse algo sobre seu próprio time.

Mas ele não faz.

Depois da noite em que eles se encontram na porta da JYP, Namjoon e Jackson se viram apenas de relance em premiações. É sempre um Jackson que procura, e um Namjoon que se esquiva. Começa a ser uma brincadeira de gato e rato que o rapaz chinês acha engraçada e divertida, até ver o jeito que Namjoon coloca a mão na cintura de Hoseok toda vez que ele está atrás do rapaz, como ele segura o olhar de Seokjin quando eles estão conversando com a cabeça inclinada um para o outro, dividindo um segredo. Para de ser engraçado e divertido porque Jackson Wang percebe que ele não está sendo recusado como flerte estranho, ele está sendo recusado por que não existe interesse, porque a pessoa que ele gosta está envolvida em algum triângulo esquisito com os companheiros de banda. Ele escuta os boatos pelos corredores da indústria, sobre quem dorme com quem. Sempre reconhecendo alguns nomes jogados de forma baixa pelas conversas, tentando captar sobre os companheiros de time.

Ele não vai ser hipócrita, já que tem mantido Mark em sua cama há anos. Mas naquela noite, na noite que ele percebe que Namjoon sorri fácil demais para as duas pessoas ao lado dele, que ele segura as mãos de Yoongi, que ele faz tudo sempre tocando e protegendo as outras seis pessoas, ele engole em seco, entendo que alguns sussurros que escutou são sobre aquelas pessoas em específico. Existem apostas pelos corredores de qual Bangtan beija quem. Namjoon sempre termina sendo emparelhado com Hobi e Jin.

Jackson é muito velho para chorar sobre meninos bonitos. Meninos que se tornaram homens, que mudaram de Rap Monster para RM, que lançaram mixtapes desoladoras, e que ganharam o mundo. Não vai chorar, nem mesmo quando assiste o discurso da UNICEF onde Namjoon diz que quer ouvir cada voz, quer conhecer cada pessoa. Ele não vai chorar, nem mesmo quando se pega exausto dos treinos, olhando para o espelho da sala de dança, sentindo as bochechas se repuxarem em uma vontade de fazer careta de dor, refletindo seus músculos queimando, e seu coração partido. Para um rapaz tão barulhento quanto Jackson Wang, os destroços do seu coração partido são silenciosos demais, quase como se fizesse força para não cometer nenhum deslize, e deixar sair um som. Ele se lembra de algo que leu uma vez, algo tão bobo, mas que ficou fixado em sua mente por dias, até entender o motivo: _se uma árvore cai em uma floresta sem ninguém para escutar o som, ela realmente fez barulho?_

É igual com ele.

Se ninguém está lá para escutar o coração de Jackson sendo quebrado, ele pode fingir com sorrisos e piadas barulhentas que ele nunca foi despedaçado, que está tudo bem. Ele pode continuar caminhando pelos corredores das premiações com a voz de Namjoon estourando dos alto-falantes sempre que BTS se apresenta e ele se recusa a assistir. Ele pode sorrir sempre que vê Hobi ou Jin passando, e não pensar com amargura de que eles tem Namjoon só para eles todas as horas do dia que quiserem.

O celular de Jackson pisca quando ele está em Nova York junto com GOT7. É madrugada, eles passaram o dia todo dando entrevistas e sorrindo. Escutando em inglês e traduzindo pro coreano, escutando em coreano e traduzindo para o inglês por que o mundo entende somente a língua mais patética de todas. Sua cabeça gira em todas as direções quando ele pega o celular, o brilho mais uma vez queimando seus olhos.

E é Jackson de anos atrás novamente, com o coração disparado por que o líder da maior boyband do mundo lhe mandou uma mensagem. É como se fosse aquela noite novamente, mas de algum jeito diferente. Eles são pessoas diferentes agora, menos meninos solitários, e mais homens solitários, ricos, e com a mídia em cima deles a cada batida do coração. É escuro demais no topo. Faz com que você enxergue suas sombras maiores, seus pés pequenos, e quase nada abaixo de você. Te dá a falsa impressão que você pode tudo.

É como se a fama fosse Dédalo, e todos os idols bonitos de cabelo colorido fossem Ícaro, com asas falsas de ceras, voando próximo demais do Sol.

Ele lê a mensagem, e se parece tanto com aquela noite que Jackson acha que é uma peça que sua cabeça cansada está pregando nele apenas por estar tempo demais sem repouso, apenas por ter sido usada de forma tão bruta, escutando em diversas línguas ao mesmo tempo, tentando fazer tudo se encaixar, tudo ser traduzido de maneira rápida e na sua melhor forma. Mas, ele continua olhando, tentando entender o que as palavras em preto brilhante na tela querem lhe dizer.

**RM: [2:41] acordado?**

**RM: [2:41] eu sei que você está em ny**

**RM: [2:41] o fuso horário é a pior coisa sobre todas as viagens**

**RM: [2:42] além das camas de hotel**

Jackson solta uma risada baixa quando percebe que talvez Namjoon esteja tendo uma crise de exaustão também, falando coisas e mais coisas sobre nada, como se ele apenas estivesse procurando alguém para desabafar, ou alguém que não estivesse cansado de sua voz.

**RM: [2:45] estou em ny também**

**RM: [2:45] quero te ver.**

E é novamente uma noite fria. E é novamente o coração de Jackson parando de bater por alguns segundos.

**Jackson: [2:47] estou no Hilton**

**Jackson: [2:47] entre pelos fundos, você conhece as normas, estarei te esperando na garagem com os seguranças**

**Jackson: [2:48] serei o rapaz bonito com pijama de pézinho**

**RM: [2:50] te vejo em dez minutos**

Ele salta da cama, se movendo com pressa enquanto joga todas as roupas espalhadas no chão para dentro da mala novamente, tentando fazer com que a confusão que estava em seu quarto se tornasse menor. É um quarto médio, entre as suítes e os andares mais baixos. Tem uma cama king size, que no presente momento estava com todas as coisas em cima, contando inúmeros travesseiros, e coisas de maquiagem. E tem uma janela ao fundo, grande, com vista para Nova York que não dorme.

Jackson corre até o banheiro, pegando a escova de dentes e a pasta, fazendo sua higiene tão rápido, que parece até mesmo que ele estava concorrendo a um prêmio. Seu cabelo está uma bagunça, entregando que ele estava passando os dedos compulsivamente por eles há momentos, se agarrando nos fios lisos como se fossem a sua última salvação, como se pudessem os salvar do seu afogamento dentro de si mesmo. Ele decide deixar assim, não quer dar o gosto de parecer que tinha se preparado para ver Namjoon. Seus sapatos são a última coisa que ele calça, sem os amarrar. Ele duvida que consiga fazer os dedos funcionarem para formar um laço, então apenas os deixa balançando enquanto ele sai pela porta, avistando dois seguranças grandes e largos no final e no começo do corredor.

Existe um barulho de som vindo do quarto de Bambam e YG, seguido por risadas estrondosas dos dois que atravessam as paredes, e Jackson apenas balança a cabeça. Não era seu para se intrometer, não era de ninguém além dos dois, e de quem mais estivesse naquele quarto. Eles eram jovens e eles tinham ânimo para fazer com que pessoas subissem pelos elevadores dos fundos, e que todas as informações permanecessem dentro de um quarto. Quando você experimenta muito daquilo, de fazer com que as pessoas assinem contratos de confidencialidade, você começa a se questionar se a solidão não é melhor, mais fácil.

Jackson fala em coreano rápido com o segurança, pedindo para o seguir até a garagem e se volta para o elevador. Se ele respirar fundo, olhando apenas para frente, pode fingir que seu coração não está se dobrando dentro dele, como se fosse apenas um pedaço de papel sendo torcido uma e outra vez para se criar um origami. Ele se priva de bater os pés no chão com a expectativa do momento. Se priva de contar os segundos que demora para o elevador chegar, se priva de olhar a sua aparência novamente no espelho, não querendo se deparar com os olhos esbugalhados e a boca ressecada de ansiedade.

Eles chegam a garagem em um tempo que Jackson acha que deve ter durado horas. Está vazio, úmido e um pouco escuro, nem mesmo as luzes fluorescentes conseguem iluminar o local todo. É apenas um brilho pálido de cinza e concreto. Toda a luz sendo refletida nas latarias dos carros caros demais, com potência demais, e bancos de couro. Carros com filmes pretos em suas janelas, e que raramente eram dirigidos pelos donos famosos, e ricos. Carros blindados. Ele tem, pelo menos, dois desses, um na Coreia e um na China, carros tão caros que poderia comprar uma casa enorme em um bairro do subúrbio de onde ele cresceu. Pensar sobre os carros faz com que o coração de Jackson desacelere da corrida maluca que está vivendo naquele momento, enquanto aguarda por Namjoon.

Demora dez minutos a mais do que o previsto para que Jackson veja um carro preto chegando, e uma cabeça loira platinada saindo de dentro dele, alto e esguio. O coração dele para com a corrida que está duelando contra o próprio corpo, e se acalma, quase como se tivesse parado de bater por alguns instantes, quase como se não soubesse mais o que fazer para pulsar assim que as retinas captam a imagem do rapaz vindo andando em direção a ele.

E pode até mesmo ser uma noite fria igual. A madrugada com horário semelhante, e o mesmo pulsar acelerado nas orelhas de Jackson, fazendo-o ouvir até mesmo o correr de seu sangue nas veias, mas não é o mesmo Namjoon com a postura curvada e os cabelos desbotados de anos. É o líder nato do BTS, toda altura e glória, cabelos tingidos, lábios sorrindo, e a pele dourada. É ele caminhando como se fosse dono do espaço, uma cabeça mais alta que todas as pessoas, é ele deixando que a sua presença faça com que Jackson quase se sinta pequeno.

Ele entendeu a sua força, e a usa como um manto, e se antes era quase impossível de se ignorar um Rap Monster tentando demais, ignorar RM, em toda a sua glória, é uma missão que Jackson e todas as pessoas do mundo falham. Ele quase tem pena das pessoas que encontram os setes juntos de uma vez, que não tem tempo de respirar entre ver um membro do Bangtan e outro, por que ele sabe, se a presença de um é quase um terremoto, do grupo inteiro poderia causar um abalo permanente em quem quer que fosse.

_[ou talvez, só seja tão forte para Jackson Wang, pois ele ainda é o menino que acabou de colocar seu primeiro hit na parada apaixonado por outro ídol em conflito]. [Ele nunca vai ter a resposta para isso, realmente]._

*****

Eles entram no quarto em silêncio, e Namjoon está segurando a sua mão. Jackson quer se afastar daquele toque, mas ele sabe que essa é a linguagem dos garotos do Bangtan, sempre se encostando para mostrar afeição, mostrar que se amam de alguma maneira. Faz com que ele relembre de todas as vezes que viu Namjoon usar a mesma mão para conduzir um dos meninos do grupo para fora dos palcos, ou em direção ao microfone para fazer um discurso esquisito.

“Desculpe pela bagunça.” Jackson não sabe do por que está se desculpando, mas parece certo de se fazer. Ele não solta a mão do rapaz coreano nem quando eles vão em direção ao meio do quarto, depois de terem chutados os seus sapatos para perto da porta, vacilando, mas sem se soltar. O magnetismo os puxando juntos. Namjoon olha ao redor apenas por um instante, até voltar a sua atenção a Jackson. “Aqui estamos nós, novamente.”

“Tenho quase certeza que nunca estive em um quarto de hotel com você.” A voz dele é baixa e rouca, e Jackson quase se esquece de como respirar quando ele escuta. Ele não sabe se BTS estava gravando, dando entrevista, ou era apenas Namjoon passeando pela cidade de Nova York, mas, ainda sim, tem cansaço carregado por toda a sua voz. _Como da última vez._

Só que ele parece lidar melhor agora. Ele não tem bolsas tão profundas abaixo dos olhos, e sua pele não parece que vai rachar a qualquer momento apenas por encostar nela. Suas bochechas altas estão coradas em um rosa que quase desaparece no dourado permanente. Jackson quer subir os dedos que estão livres, e passar pelos fios tonalizados de branco platinado, apenas para sentir a textura.

Mas ele apenas se senta na cama, arrastando Namjoon para se sentar ao lado dele, ainda mantendo uma distância confortável, quase como se eles não tivessem vivido os anos mais jovens, antes daquela noite curta que eles dividiram, se pendurando um pelo outro, se tocando, deixando que todas as câmeras das premiações captasse quando eles fizessem isso, a distância entre eles se parece em nada com Jackson e Namjoon que eles eram. E talvez, seja essa a maior resolução daquela noite. Eles não são mais as mesmas pessoas que eram, e isso machuca. Por que Jackson não sabe se seu coração está apaixonado por um fantasma do rapaz que está o olhando com expectativa, ou se ele também amadureceu.

Guardar um segredo tão grande quanto uma paixão faz com que você vire filósofo, poeta, e um grande mentiroso. Faz com que você questione coisas que nunca terá como responder, por que as respostas não foram criadas ainda, e se foram, você tem medo delas. Corre delas como um diabo corre da cruz.

“Eles sabem que você está aqui?” Jackson pergunta de vez, observando como os dedos de Namjoon se entrelaçam nos dele, mesmo com a diferença de tamanho.

“Sim.” Namjoon suspira, seu dedo começando a fazer uma carícia que parece inofensiva nas costas da mão de Jackson, mas que envia todos os sinais errados para o corpo dele, para sua cabeça, faz com que o local que ele está tocando em um vai-e-vem quase que imperceptível se torne fogo. “Eles sabem.”

“O que eles falaram sobre isso?” Ele não quer realmente as respostas para o que Jin e Hobi acham do _namorado_ deles estar em um quarto de hotel de madrugada com outro cara. Ele nem mesmo sabe se Namjoon é _namorado_ deles. É uma hipótese e um boato pelos corredores do kpop. Mas o rapaz chinês quer que ele responda, apenas para que alguma coisa acalme o incêndio dentro de seu peito, apenas para que faça ele soltar a sua mão, que o faça se levantar da cama, pegar uma bebida no mini-bar, e voltar a agir como o Jackson barulhento de sempre. Ele está cansado daquela melancolia filosófica que o abateu.

“Eu disse que tinha coisas inacabadas para resolver com você. Eles entenderam.” Namjoon pega o tecido do seu pijama na mão livre, apoiando-se um pouco nos ombros de Jackson. O rapaz chnês pode sentir a pele quente através de todas as camadas de roupa. “Você realmente está com um pijama fofo.” Sua risada é a única coisa que pode ser escutada em toda a sala, e Jackson se pega pensando que essa deve ser a coisa mais fofa, e mais devastadora que aconteceu na vida dele. É o homem que ele ama pegando em seu pijama no meio de um quarto em Nova York, mas, também é o homem que ele ama e que nunca vai poder _ter._

_[Jackson sabe que as pessoas não são coisas, mas por um instante, ele quer agarrar Namjoon pelos ombros, enrolar suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele e sussurrar “meumeumeumeumeu” em seu ouvido]._

“Você se lembra da primeira vez que nos vimos, Jackson? De como eu era uma criança em calças de adulto, te olhando com os olhos esbugalhados?” Namjoon ainda está com os dedos envoltos no tecido do pijama, os alisando sutilmente, o movimento sendo combinado com o de seus dedos na mão de Jackson. “Eu queria tanto ser como você naquela época.”

“Vagamente. Eu me lembro vagamente.” Ele mente. Morde sua língua para que a verdade não saia correndo de seus lábios, atingindo Namjoon no peito, porque não pode lidar em dizer a verdade em voz alta. Jackson está guardando esse segredo por anos, ele nem ao menos sabe como colocar em palavras. “Estávamos todos muito ocupados na época, tentando ser alguém, tentando colocar qualquer música que fosse no topo das listas. Era tudo um borrão.”

“Menos você.” Seus olhos se encontram, e toda a sala fica menor, mais compacta, como se fosse o peito de Jackson que está se contraindo naquele mesmo instante. “Tudo que eu queria era ser um pouco como você, e um pouco como Jin, se eu for sincero.” Sua risada é seca, quase como as risadas falsas que ele dá nos programas estadunidenses.

“A única pessoa que você precisa ser é você mesmo. E, eu fico feliz que você tenha descoberto isso.” Jackson aperta ambas as mãos que estão unidas, e se inclina, agora ficando com a cabeça no ombro de Namjoon. É o mais próximo que eles já estiveram na vida, e a cabeça do rapaz gira um pouco pelo momento. Quase como se nem mesmo sua mente pudesse aceitar que aquela era a realidade.

Quantas vezes ele já não sonhou com aquilo?

Quantas vezes Jackson já não se pegou imaginando como seria beijar Namjoon, segurar a sua mão, se deitar com a cabeça em seu ombro, e ser amado por ele assim como ele vê os outros membros do Bangtan sendo?

“Isso parece papo de pessoa com livro de autoajuda. Sabe, aquelas frases motivacionais de caminhão. Hobi tem uma coleção delas, mas só é fofo quando ele fala.” Leva dois segundos para Jackson e Namjoon perceberem que estão falando de J-Hope no quarto de hotel que deveria ser um casulo contra a realidade que os corroem fora dali. O sorriso de Namjoon morre, e os lábios de Jackson se curvam em uma linha que beira o desagrado. Ele não quer odiar o rapaz, não é culpa deles os sentimentos de Jackson. “Você não gosta dele, não é?”

“Tenho os meus motivos.” Jackson quer se levantar, caminhar pelo quarto, pegar uma maldita bebida que está logo ali. Ele não pode passar por isso sóbrio, não consegue passar por isso sem que tenha algo para amenizar o jeito que Namjoon fala o nome de outra pessoa. “Por que você está aqui, Jonnie? Ainda mais me contando coisas sobre..”

“Queria te ver. Já disse. Você se afastou de mim. É isso que estou tentando te dizer, Jackson, você se afastou de mim e eu sinto sua falta.”

“Você tem milhares de pessoas que adorariam te fazer companhia todos os dias. Tem seu próprio grupo.” Jackson estala a língua no céu da boca, sendo a criança mimada que às vezes ele se deixa ser. “Não precisa de mim.” 

“Te perguntei se você lembrava daquela época porque era tão evidente que eu gostava de você que chegava a ser vergonhoso.” Ele volta no assunto, desviando o olhar para o chão, com as bochechas coradas. Talvez ele não tenha mudado tanto assim, talvez o rapaz ao lado de Jackson continue sendo o mesmo desajeitado e de coração puro que ele conheceu quando jovens; apenas mais lapidado, apenas mais grosso nas bordas para manter a mídia longe. 

“Por que agora, Namjoon? Você demorou todo esse tempo para me contar, todo esse tempo que nós poderíamos ter feito algo além de ignorar um ao outro. Eu gostava de você também. Estava tão doido pela sua aprovação que comecei a desejar ser do Bangtan, quando meu próprio grupo estava ali. Mas, depois, fiquei tão doido para que você desistisse, _para que vocês desistissem_ , apenas porque não queria te ver mais.”

Ele deixa sair, despeja seus maiores segredos no escuro de um quarto, deixa que os sentimentos reprimidos por todos aqueles anos tomem forma na luz artificial das lâmpadas de um quarto em Nova York. É como ele imaginou uma vez. Clamar que os quartos de hotéis são deles enquanto eles confessam que se gostam nas camas estranhas. Mas, não daquele jeito. Não depois de todos aqueles anos. É parte sonho, parte realidade confusa da madrugada. 

Jackson está cansado daquela confusão de realidade que a madrugada coloca em cima da cena. Está cansado de ter que se esquivar das perguntas e de sorrir falso. Namjoon ainda está olhando para ele, como se estivesse prendendo a sua respiração, esperando para Jackson terminar de falar, terminar de explodir em sentimentos que não deveriam estar mais com ele depois de todos os anos de rejeição. 

“Nós perdemos o nosso tempo, Namjoon.” Jackson fala, soltando a mão do rapaz, e se levantando, o corpo caminhando até a janela grande, e espaçosa. Está amanhecendo. Ele nem sabia que estavam naquele quarto há tantas horas, que deu tempo do Sol começar a sua rotina de sair de forma alaranjada. 

Namjoon se levanta atrás de Jackson, caminhando para onde ele está, deixando as frestas laranjas do Sol tocarem na pele dele. _Não é justo._ Jackson pensa. _Não é justo que duas coisas divinas estejam coexistindo ao mesmo tempo na frente dele._

_Não é justo que nessa vida, Kim Namjoon esteja a um levantar de sua mão, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe._

O líder do BTS pega sua mão novamente, mas agora puxa em direção a onde ele está indo. Jackson observa quando os joelhos de Namjoon batem na cama e ele subir na mesma, ainda o puxando com ele. Seus próprios joelhos e pernas imitam os dele. 

Leva um segundo apenas para que os dois estejam deitados na cama, frente a frente, as cabeças pousando nos travesseiros moles e caros, e os lençóis abaixo de seus corpos. Eles estão apenas olhando, as mãos entrelaçadas, os dedos juntos como se fossem um nó que não poderia ser facilmente resolvido. Jackson quer chorar. 

Ele tem sido apaixonado por uma obsessão com o nome de gente há anos. Ele tem se limitado a conhecer pessoas porque está tão ocupado sendo de alguém que não está lá que não é justo. 

[Não é justo].

Namjoon sorri em direção a ele. 

[Não é justo].

O quarto se ilumina com a intensidade dos raios solares, deixando tudo laranja e claro. E se Jackson tem medo do escuro da madrugada, e de como se parece um romper de uma realidade, a luz amarelada piora. Por que é dia, e ele ainda está aqui. 

[Não é justo]. 

Se ele ainda fosse o mesmo Jackson de anos anteriores, acreditando em Universo e destino, acreditando que os planetas haviam se alinhado quando JYP contratou sete rapazes, e formou o GOT7, se ele ainda tivesse aquela fagulha de magia dentro de seu corpo, ele poderia até mesmo pensar que em uma outra situação, Namjoon teria ficado para sempre. Teria dito que gostava dele. Teria passado o dia enrolado em sua cama. 

Mas Jackson não acredita no Universo. Não mais. 

E Namjoon ainda cruzará pela porta, e voltará para os braços de quem pertence. 

_[Não é justo]._

_Mas é como as coisas são._

*****


End file.
